defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Kuf'Ell
The Troll; Kuf'Ell is an Oath-Bearer of the Second Gurubashi Empire . Background Kuf'Ell was born and raised within the secluded Troll settlement of Shatterspear Vale, a village nestled amongst the mountains near Darkshore. He spent much of his early life sneaking away from the others and dreaming of seeing the outside of the vale, a dream that eventually led him to aspiring to climb his way out, and after many months of practice, something he achieved, though Kuf'Ell's first glimpse of the outside world did not go as smoothly as he had thought, while making his way down the other side of the mountain to explore, he lost his footing, and tumbled down, losing conciousness in the process. He awoke to find himself in the care of the lone Night Elf priestess by the name of Marrin Darkthorne, even though this had been the first Elf he had seen, his people had passed down tales of these creatures, and their savagery towards Trolls, he was initially cautious of the female due to his unsure of her intent. Upon fully recovering, Kuf'Ell was returned to his village, and although being punished, his dream to once again leave the village did not fade, though now he had decided to wait until he had reached adulthood to try once more. The Horde Having reached adulthood, Kuf'Ell resumed his plan of leaving the vale, and thus sought out the Horde, who he had learned of through ambassadors coming to speak with his people, believing this to be the best course of action to allow him to see the world. There, he trained towards becoming a mighty warrior of the Horde, soon finding his path leading him towards the arts of the Rogue. Soon, he found himself carrying out missions for the Horde, and although petty tasks, he was content knowing these lead him around the lands. This continued until Kuf'Ell had become a talented Rogue, one trusted and able to journey to the harsher lands of Northrend, but in doing so, he had witnessed much that turned him away from wanting to take his role in the Horde further, so upon completing his task there, he returned to the Shatterspear Vale to rest before setting out once more. Second Gurubashi Empire After much time spent in his homeland, Kuf'Ell was assigned a task by the Elders of his village, to seek out Stranglethorn Vale, and to research what became of the Gurubashi Empire his people formerly belonged to. Upon reaching the vale, his mission soon lead to more questions than he had found answers, though he soon discovered the existance of a new empire, the Second Gurubashi Empire. Deciding this was his best bet to find answers, he sought out the Trolls of the Empire. Unsure of their attitude towards outsiders, he observed from afar, this however did not go unnoticed by the citizens of the Empire, and he was eventually brought before Emperor Shro'gan, to explain himself. The Emperor took interest in his quest for knowledge, and answered all the questions he had regarding the former Empire and its fall, and after spending some time with the Trolls, he left, returning to his homeland to pass on the information he had gathered. Being unable to forget his time spent in Stranglethorn, Kuf'Ell soon returned to spend more time amongst the Trolls there, and eventually taking an oath, and pledging his life to the Emperor. Category:Trolls Category:Horde Characters Category:Second Gurubashi Empire Category:Rogues